Among currently employed processes for synthesizing acetic acid, one of the most useful commercially is the catalyzed carbonylation of methanol with carbon monoxide as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,329, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The carbonylation catalyst contains rhodium, either dissolved or otherwise dispersed in a liquid reaction medium or supported on an inert solid, along with a halogen-containing catalyst promoter as exemplified by methyl iodide. The rhodium can be introduced into the reaction system in any of many forms. Likewise, because the nature of the halide promoter is not generally critical, a large number of suitable promoters, most of which are organic iodides, may be used. Most typically and usefully, the reaction is conducted by continuously bubbling carbon monoxide gas through a liquid reaction medium in which the catalyst is dissolved.
An improvement in the prior art process for the carbonylation of an alcohol to produce the carboxylic acid having one carbon atom more than the alcohol in the presence of a rhodium catalyst is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,259; 5,026,908; and 5,144,068; and EP0161874, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed therein, acetic acid is produced from methanol in a reaction medium containing methyl acetate (MeAc), methyl halide, especially methyl iodide (MeI), and rhodium present in a catalytically effective concentration. These patents disclose that catalyst stability and the productivity of the carbonylation reactor can be maintained at high levels, even at very low water concentrations, i.e., 4 weight percent or less, (despite the conventional practice of maintaining approximately 14-15 wt. % water) by maintaining in the reaction medium, along with a catalytically effective amount of rhodium, at least a finite concentration of water, e.g., about 0.1 wt. %, and a specified concentration of iodide ions over and above the iodide ion that is present as hydrogen iodide. This iodide ion is a simple salt, with lithium iodide being preferred. The patents teach that the concentration of methyl acetate and iodide salts are significant parameters in affecting the rate of carbonylation of methanol to produce acetic acid, especially at low reactor water concentrations. By using relatively high concentrations of the methyl acetate and iodide salt, a high degree of catalyst stability and reactor productivity is achieved even when the liquid reaction medium contains water in finite concentrations as low as about 0.1 wt. %. Furthermore, the reaction medium employed improves the stability of the rhodium catalyst, i.e., resistance to catalyst precipitation, especially during the product recovery steps of the process. In these steps, distillation for the purpose of recovering the acetic acid product tends to remove from the catalyst the carbon monoxide, which in the environment maintained in the reaction vessel, is a ligand with stabilizing effect on the rhodium.
It has been found that although a low water carbonylation process for producing acetic acid reduces such by-products as carbon dioxide, hydrogen, and propionic acid, the amount of other impurities, present generally in trace amounts, can be increased by a low water carbonylation process, and the quality of acetic acid sometimes suffers when attempts are made to increase the production rate by improving catalysts, or modifying reaction conditions.
These trace impurities affect quality of acetic acid, especially when they are recirculated through the reaction process, which, among other things, can result in the build up over time of these impurities. The impurities that decrease the permanganate time of the acetic acid, a quality test commonly used in the acetic acid industry, include carbonyl compounds and unsaturated carbonyl compounds. As used herein, the phrase “carbonyl” is intended to mean compounds that contain aldehyde or ketone functional groups, which compounds may or may not possess unsaturation. See Catalysis of Organic Reaction, 75, 369-380 (1998), for further discussion on impurities in a carbonylation process.
Carbonyl impurities, such as acetaldehyde, that are formed during the carbonylation of methanol may react with iodide catalyst promoters to form multi-carbon alkyl iodides, e.g., ethyl iodide, propyl iodide, butyl iodide, pentyl iodide, hexyl iodide, and the like. It is desirable to remove multi-carbon alkyl iodides from the reaction product because even small amounts of these impurities in the acetic acid product tend to poison the catalyst used in the production of vinyl acetate, a product commonly produced from acetic acid. Thus, the present invention may also lead to reduction or removal of multi-carbon alkyl iodides, in particular C2-C12 alkyl iodide compounds. Accordingly, because many impurities originate with acetaldehyde, it is a primary objective to remove carbonyl impurities, notably acetaldehyde, from the process so as to reduce the multi-carbon alkyl iodide content.
Conventional techniques to remove such impurities include treating the acetic acid product streams with oxidizers, ozone, water, methanol, activated-carbon, amines, and the like. Such treatments may or may not be combined with distillation of the acetic acid. The most typical purification treatment involves a series of distillations of the final product. It is also known to remove carbonyl impurities from organic streams by treating the organic streams with an amine compound such as hydroxylamine, which reacts with the carbonyl compounds to form oximes, followed by distillation to separate the purified organic product from the oxime reaction products. However, the additional treatment of the final product adds cost to the process, and distillation of the treated acetic acid product can result in additional impurities being formed.
While it is possible to obtain acetic acid of relatively high purity, the acetic acid product formed by the low-water carbonylation process and purification treatment described above frequently remains somewhat deficient with respect to the permanganate time due to the presence of small proportions of residual impurities. Because a sufficient permanganate time is an important commercial test, which the acid product may be required to meet to be suitable for many uses, the presence of impurities that decrease permanganate time is objectionable. Moreover, it has not been economically or commercially feasible to remove minute quantities of these impurities from the acetic acid by distillation because some of the impurities have boiling points close to that of the acetic acid product or halogen-containing catalyst promoters, such as methyl iodide. It has thus become important to identify economically viable methods of removing impurities elsewhere in the carbonylation process without contaminating the final product or adding unnecessary costs.
The art has disclosed that carbonyl impurities present in the acetic acid product streams generally concentrate in the overhead from the light ends column. Accordingly, the light ends column overhead has been treated with an amine compound (such as hydroxylamine), which reacts with the carbonyl compounds to form derivatives that can be more easily separated from the remaining overhead by distillation, resulting in an acetic acid product with improved permanganate time.
It has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,143,930 and 6,339,171 that it is possible to significantly reduce undesirable impurities in the acetic acid product by performing a multi-stage purification on the light ends column overhead. These patents disclose a purification process in which the light ends overhead is distilled twice, in each case taking the acetaldehyde overhead and returning a methyl iodide rich residuum to the reactor. The acetaldehyde-rich distillate obtained after the two distillation steps is optionally extracted with water to remove the majority of the acetaldehyde for disposal, leaving a significantly lower acetaldehyde concentration in the raffinate that is recycled to the reactor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,143,930 and 6,339,171 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In addition, it has been disclosed in US20060247466, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, that it is possible to reduce undesirable impurities in the acetic acid product by subjecting the light ends overhead to a single distillation to obtain an overhead that is subjected to an extraction to selectively remove and/or reduce permanganate reducing compounds (PRC's).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,886, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for reducing the formation of alkyl iodides and C3-8 carboxylic acids by removing PRC's from the light phase of the condensed light ends overhead stream, including (a) distilling the light phase to yield a PRC enriched overhead stream; and (b) extracting the overhead stream with water in at least two consecutive stages and separating therefrom one or more aqueous streams containing PRC's.
While the above-described processes have been successful in reducing and/or removing carbonyl impurities from the carbonylation system and for the most part controlling acetaldehyde levels and permanganate time problems in the final acetic acid product, further improvements can still be made. Accordingly, there remains a need for alternative processes to improve the efficiency of acetaldehyde removal. The present invention provides one such alternative solution.